


Do You Need Some Help?

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Developing Friendships, Friendship, M/M, Other, RHM and Reginald are lowkey mentioned, Stress, can be seen as romantic, toppat clan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: He thought there was no one by his side.Each and every one of the previous leaders had a right hand man, but he had nobody.Or so he believed.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Sven Svensson & Burt Curtis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Do You Need Some Help?

Sven combed his fingers through his hair, making it as neat as he could. With the previous leader and his right hand man's arrest, the Toppat Clan was in shambles. He couldn't afford to be a mess in front of them.

Pressing the file against the table, he tried to smooth the creases out. Having a massive freakout while holding important folders… Not the brightest idea he's had. 

He flipped open the folder again, and immediately had to resist the urge to rip it up again. 

God, how the hell was he going to build a goddamn rocket? And turn it into a shuttle? 

Sure, he'd stolen some blueprints from NASA, he could work with that, but he didn't know much about mechanics. He had a basic sketch down, but he still needed to figure out how to get power. Solar panels could work, right? 

…Where would they be stored during take-off though. 

He knows he is capable of picking up engineering, but he didn't have enough time to frolic around and do that when they've already had to move bases twice now, and the government's gotten dangerously close to finding this one as well. 

There's too much to do. He knows he can't handle it, but he doesn't want to admit it. 

He—he can do it. He knows he can. He has to. 

Lost in thought, he jerks backwards when someone taps him on the shoulder, his hand moving to grip his pistol. 

"Jävlar Helvete!"

"Woah. Chill out." He was met with an unimpressed stare. It was Burt, with more paperwork in his hands. 

"Herregud, learn how to knock." Sven sighed, reaching out to take the papers from Burt. "Thanks."

"I did. Like 4 times. I thought you were dead or something, which would probably be a problem, so I came in to check." 

He glanced around Sven's shitty office. Before he was forced to step up, his office was kept as neat as it could be. 

There wasn't any time for that now. He read through the paperwork in his hands, ignoring Burt. He could clear these ones up then get back to the rocket. It was mostly detailing different heists some Toppat clanmates wanted to pull off, which he had to give the green light to do so. 

"...This place is kind of a shithole." 

"If you have nothing more to say than to insult me, Curtis, you can up and dra åt helvete."

"I'm going to assume that's an insult. You need help cleaning up?" Burt eyed the trashcan which was filled to the brim with crumpled disposable cups that previously contained coffee, then proceeded to poke dubiously at one of the piles of paperwork on the floor. 

Sven thought about chasing him out, but he _was_ offering some badly needed assistance. Maybe with the paperwork cleared away he would be more inclined to not feel nauseated every time he walked or woke up in his office. 

"Uh. If you don't have anything to do, could you sort out the piles on the floor? And also order more file cabinets, because we're, uh, running out of those." He motioned towards his laptop, signalling that Burt could use it.

That was an understatement. There were 4 large file cabinets lining the room and they all looked like they were on the verge of bursting. 

Burt shrugged non-committedly, reaching for his laptop then flopping on to the floor and leaning against Sven's chair. 

"You know we could just steal some, right? I bet Ahnoldt would get high robbing an Ikea or something."

"Maybe. Think he'd be willing to do it?"

Burt did a thumbs up, closing the laptop and pulling the closest stack of papers towards him. 

"I'll ask him then."

* * *

Having someone by his side, was… surprisingly comforting. There wasn't much being said, but just having somebody willing to keep him company was nice.

Burt came in once or twice a week to help out, after all, he was quite busy as the Head of Communications.

With him helping Sven go through the less important paperwork, he actually had time to read through and learn more about engineering through books he'd stolen from some universities. He'd never really gotten the chance to go to one. 

Now that he'd had the basics down, he could go more in depth and finally start making progress on the rocket. It's about time. 

Also Burt had been forcing him to sleep. And threatened to deprive him of coffee. Jesus, how was he going to get anything done at this rate?

"If you collapse everyone is going to be worried."

"Progress won't be made if you're unconscious in the infirmary."

"Yea, probably don't do that..?"

"What do you mean? This is a great idea!" Sven protested. Burt pulled his arm back and confiscated the Monster energy drink. 

"You'll probably have a heart attack and die. Tell me you didn't dump Red Bull in it before I came in?"

"...I didn't?"

"..."

Burt took the cup and threw it's contents down the drain. 

"Sven no."

* * *

"So you want to build a rocket?"

"Yes..."

"You could have just told me. That was reckless. You got shot."

"I know. I just…didn't want to bother you."

"You know we're all willing to help right?"

"..."

"Sven."

"I know now."

* * *

He stood in front of the rocket, Burt by his side. All they needed to do now was to load up their stuff and they'd be out of there. 

"Huh. It actually looks pretty nice."

"It does."

He offers Burt a smile. 

"Hey… Burt? You know I trust you a lot, right? I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," Sven looked that the ground shyly, "How would you feel if I asked you to be my right hand?"

Burt eyebrows rose, but his mouth twitched upward ever so slightly. 

"I'd be honored."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I did this instead of studying for exams because I'm dumb but also fabulous. 
> 
> Self indulgent and probably bad but choose to view it however you wish to.
> 
> The Swedish is probably wrong? I just headcanon Sven swears in Swedish. Correct me in the comments if you will. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
